


daylight

by blankperiod



Series: scenes in feelings [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, sssnippetaday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankperiod/pseuds/blankperiod
Summary: love is a plant, they said.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: scenes in feelings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773256
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	daylight

He wakes up sweating; being enveloped by a warm body. The daylight seeps in through the white satin curtains of the inn and he rubs his eyes. His rinnegan tingles a bit but he doesn't pay it any mind. He could always tell his wife to look at it when she was awake.

Speaking of her, he looks at the woman beside him, the ivory cotton sheets of the bed, sit low on her waist as she inches closer to him. Sasuke turns towards her, the tips of his ears red and hot as pulls the sheets upwards and rests his only arm over her now covered waist. He stares at her, because sleeping is not an option now, not when the pink of her hair caught the sunlight like that; it looked almost golden, not when the pink lashes brush over her freckled cheeks not when he is suddenly _floored_ that this beautiful, ethereal woman is his wife.

Love was served to him only in bloodied and sweaty plates all except for Sakura’s love. Her love was something an avenger sought out on his darkest days as salvation to his ever battling heart. Like her namesake her love was delicate yet because she was Uchiha Sakura, _his wife, his family,_ an Uchiha at heart, it was as strong as steel. Sakura’s love was golden, like the sunlight that currently bathed her. The feeling of love wasn't red anymore, they didn’t smell like rust and graveyards anymore, it was golden and warm, a faint and sheer lilac like smell that calmed his nerves. It took twenty years of dark and cold nights for him to wake up to daylight, her. The undeniable truth showers down upon him like the first rains of spring, _Sakura is his wife,_ now and always. It nurtures flowers that open not only his mind but blossom in his heart. Seeds of love that had been planted in his soul which had laid dormant for all these years but now, grow into vines that enclose his cold heart in a warm embrace- a promise of a lifetime, love and hope till death. He finally has daylight to nurture those seeds. _Sakura blossomed._

_You are what you love._


End file.
